Swift Release: Nike
|image=SwiftReleaseIntaandInv.jpg |kanji=迅遁・勝利 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jinton: Shouri |literal english=Swift Release: Victory |english tv=Swift Style: Conquest |viz manga=Swift Art: Triumph |parent jutsu=Velocity Art, Swift Release: Shadowless Flight |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, Nintaijutsu, Chakra Flow |jutsu type=Swift Release, Velocity Art, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Uzume Arashi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Swift Release: Nike (迅遁・勝利, Jinton: Shōri) is a Nintaijutsu technique invented by Uzume Arashi after inventing the Velocity Art. By applying the mentioned style to herself, she improves Swift Release: Shadowless Flight to new heights. Overview By adding more yang to Swift Release, it is theorized that this effect happens. By flowing this enhanced Swift Release power throughout the body, the user reaches levels of enhanced speed beyond Swift Release: Shadowless Flight, the parent technique. Going from speeds next to impossible to trace, surpassing Body Flicker, called instantaneous, that allows for a style of invulnerability in nintaijutsu to one that gives the user varying properties by how fast they are moving. It also allows them to control their own rate of motion, with varying amounts of kinetic energy, as well as the rate of their other processes. Usage This speed puts the speeds of Shadowless Flight to shame and as a result, only natural Swift Release users can use them without body damage and to their full potential (being able to calculate and perform actions as fast as they move). While this can be applied to various objects, it is specifically for the body. It gives the body three properties, depending on the speed, invisibility, intangibility and combustion, the ability to set their own body ablaze and those properties to their extremes. By moving their body pretty fast, the user can set themselves ablaze do to the friction, and with chakra control, tame the flames and prevent them from burning their body and eventually tolerate them completely. The flames heat depend on the speed moved and can allow the user to engage in very hot nintaijutsu, similar to using a Fire Release Armour, Steam Armour or Lava Release Armour style (or even a boiling water/boiling Water Release Armor style). The amount of flames is also varying on the degree of motion, along with the user's control of the flames (dependent on chakra control itself). By moving their body so fast, the user move fast enough so they cannot be seen by the naked eye, similar to the Hiding with Camouflage Technique and Transparent Escape Technique. No matter how fast the processes of the brain are augmented, the user themselves is literally moving so fast that the eye cannot see them in visible light. This ability also extends to the user's intangibility, where moving even faster, they can phase through directly through solids, and even chakra and energy. And of course, by moving so fast, this energy can be given to other things. Meaning through contact, or by contact with the air, the user can set their desired target ablaze or incinerate them to ashes. Or hit them with enough force their structure collapses from the intense sound waves that can be produced by this as well. Improvement By using this with senjutsu, one's speed would technically improve this technique further, as well as would being a Fire Release master or Sound Ninjutsu master would help as well. By using the Chakra Transfer Technique, the user can give this ability to others, such as teammates, partners, or summons for varying amounts of time for various collaboration capabilities. By using more yin as well, one could achieve teleportation, by being able to control their own particles to split them apart, and reassemble them elsewhere at different speeds. This can be done with various over speed techniques for more speed. Trivia *One does not necessarily need to be a master of Fire Release to control the flames they produce, but most likely in order to use it the best, the user should have Fire Release, fire release training, or studied some fire release users. Same goes with the intense sound waves, one should study using the sound waves to their advantage for optimal results. *This technique can be dangerous if not mastered. *It seems that no matter how fast the user moves, they don't seem at risk of flattening or incinerating completely due to resistances. Some suspect the usage of chakra to negate these problems, but it's not really clear how, but it's also credited to the mutation of natural swift users. *Despite the belief that this can only be used when moving very fast, this can be applied to the molecules while standing still, allowing things to pass through the user, etc.